Surprises
by RositaLG
Summary: An extended oneshot. Trory plus one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is nothing but a little fluff

"No surprises." Tristan cried as he tugged at the blindfold over his eyes. "You promised."

"I did no such thing. Stop messing with it." She scolded him. "I told you that I wouldn't throw you a surprise party, this is hardly the same thing." Rory said, the mischievous and slightly naughty tone in her voice actually worrying Tristan. "I told you about the party, and now, it's time for your present. Who doesn't like presents?"

"At least tell me where we are." When he wasn't in control he acted like a three-year-old who wasn't getting his way. It was one of the parts of his upbringing that he hadn't managed to shed in military school. He couldn't help it.

"Home." She said as she opened the door to their apartment building. "Sorta."

"Good evening Ms. Gilmore, Mr. DuGray." He smiled, knowing the two so well.

"Charlie." She nodded with a giggle to the doorman.

"Charlie, help me." He said, pulling away from Rory's grip. Rory shushed him and pushed him into the elevator.

"Sorry sir, you're on your own tonight! Lord help you." He added to himself with a chuckle as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Almost there." She said as he wiggled under her hands. "Relax."

"I can't. I hate surprises." He pouted. Getting pulled out of the elevator, Tristan sighed as he heard Rory unlock the door. "Can I look yet?"

"Uh uh." She said as she took off both of their coats. "Not yet." She took his hand and ran it over her thigh. "You're always in control. Tonight, you're going to lose control for a little while. And you're going to like it." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Use your other senses to figure it out." He could practically feel her smirking. He tilted his head as if trying to figure out what the Hell she was talking about. She would have to give him a hint. She reached out and held his hand. Running his fingers over her cheek and down her neck, he soon figured out that she was wearing some sort of lace. And it was skin tight over her small frame, giving her curves that he knew she normally hid. A strapless corset top and…was that silk? He ran a finger along her hip and sure enough, silk panties. He groaned at the image forming in his head. He heard the bed squeak slightly as she sat down.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"On the bed." She was waiting for him to join her, but he stood still. "Fine. Go ahead." She gave him permission. Without a sound, he ripped the blindfold off. What he saw nearly gave him a stroke.

"Oh my God." She was sprawled out on the bed in the hottest outfit he had ever seen. He had been correct in naming the lace and silk number, but seeing it on her body was an entirely different experience. "You've had this on underneath your dress all night?" He realized. She nodded.

"And it's not as comfortable as it looks." She said as she pointed to the front lace up. "Wanna help me out here?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he sauntered over to the bed. With a deft finger, he pulled the strings and for the first time all night, Rory was allowed to breathe a little. Loosening the corset, Tristan was just about to remove the offending object when Rory grabbed his hand.

"Take a very long look before you remove this thing because you are never going to see it on me ever again." She told him very seriously. He smiled. "I swear to you, this thing was the right size when I tried it on. I think I had one too many pieces of cake tonight." He helped her out of it.

"You endured a night of not breathing just for my birthday?" He said with a smile.

"Well, you are my husband. And it is your birthday." She said. "It's in my best interests to keep you happy."

"It's working." He said, raising his eyebrows. Showing his approval with a long kiss, Rory sighed. He tasted like birthday cake. With a content giggle, she began unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling away suddenly, Tristan looked at her with a squinted eye. "Is this the reason you wouldn't let me feel you up in the limo?"

"No, I wouldn't let you feel me up in the limo because there were other people present."

"Just the driver." He said.

"Still, he was definitely paying more attention to me than he was to the road. It creeped me out." Realizing that they were way off topic, she looked at him. "Why are we talking about this?" He laughed.

"I have no idea. You're lying here half-naked in fantastic lingerie and yet we are talking about a chauffeur."

"Let's fix that."

"Okay." He went back to kissing her, but this time it was her turn to pull away.

"Just…before I forget." He sighed. "Did your mother tell you about the invitation to the cabin for Christmas?"

"I'm sorry, you're asking me about my mother while I'm trying to have sex with you?"

"Oh my God." She cringed. "I am." They both laid down, exasperated next to each other. "I'm sorry, I've just been so distracted lately with work and everything. Here I wanted tonight to be special for us, and I can't stop thinking long enough to…"

"What the Hell happened?" He asked. "There was a time when even with you fully clothed I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

"I know, and when you'd kiss me, my mind would go completely blank."

"It wasn't that long ago."

"We're old and married." Rory said. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"We're not that old." Suddenly bolting up in bed, Rory put a hand over her heart.

"It's your birthday." She said. Thinking his wife had gone completely insane, he grabbed her arm.

"What?" Panic spread across her face. "Ror, what's wrong." She jumped out of bed and put on his shirt. Struggling to button the buttons, she cried out exasperated.

"It's your birthday!" She said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Baby, you're scaring me." He said getting up and putting his hands on either side of her arms. She refused to look him in the eye.

"I'm late." He stopped to process what she was telling him.

"How late?" She counted in her head.

"Ten days? Oh my God…Ten days!" She wailed, throwing her hands over her eyes.

"So, you might be…"

"Clearly, it's possible." She snapped at him.

"Okay. Let's just, stop and think about this." He said, taking a deep breath. "If you were…" he forced himself to say it. "pregnant. It wouldn't be a terrible thing. I mean, we've been married for a year, we've got more than enough money. It would be, pretty amazing, don't you think?"

"Tris," She whimpered as she collapsed into his chest.

"I know." He said as he ran his hand across the back of her hair.

OOOOO

"Pacing isn't going to make the results appear any faster." Tristan stopped to briefly look at her like she was crazy before beginning to pace again. He had been told by Lorelei a long time ago that Rory had a phobia of pregnancy. She had blamed herself. She knew that she had always put a fear of pregnancy into Rory, which was great when she was sixteen, but was now looking to be detrimental to her mental health.

"It's time." She said, picking up the box on the counter.

"What's it say?" He asked, finally stopping to look at her. Her face was completely devoid of any emotion. "Ror." He asked again, trying to get some sign of life.

"Two lines." She held up the stick. "I'm pregnant." She couldn't believe it, but Tristan clearly could. A huge smile spread across his face as he kissed her.

"We're having a baby." He said, letting the news sink in.

"Everything about our life is about to change."

"It'll be an adventure." Tristan said with a grin.

"You're going to have to deal with me, and I can guarantee, it's not going to be pretty."

"You're always pretty." He said with a suck-up's smile.

"That's a good start." She said with a laugh. "It's never going to look this good again." He watched as she ran a hand over her bare stomach. He kissed it softly. "How's this for a birthday surprise?" She said with a small smile.

"It's good."

"I thought you didn't like surprises."

"I don't." He shook his head with a smile. "But this is good."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing and flashbacks (in italics) abound in this story.

Tristan came in and grabbed a glass of water. It was the first gorgeous day of spring and he had decided to go for a nice long run. He had a lot of stress to let go of and he usually used sex as his stress reliever. He and Rory hadn't had sex in a long time, often for good reasons. Rory strolled into the kitchen and took a long look at him. He turned around to face her. She was wearing a sundress and with her bare feet on the tile floor, she was the cutest thing Tristan had ever seen.

"Hey." He said, leaning his back against the counter. Rory looked him up and down and smiled. He was stirring in her feelings she hadn't felt in a long time. And he didn't even realize he was doing it. Raising one eyebrow, Tristan recognized the look. "Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know how hot you look right now?" She asked as she pressed her slowly growing belly into his.

"Do I?" He smiled. She nodded and kissed him hotly.

"You're all sweaty and flushed. I just want to…" She paused to nibble on his collarbone.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked.

"Hormones." She whispered. "Apparently, I'm going to have an elevated desire for sex for the next month." Tristan smirked.

"So, you're going to be horny." He said. "I can definitely help with that."

"Mmm," She bit her lip and pulled him down the hall to the bedroom. Tearing off her clothes, she next went to task removing Tristan's.

"Slow down." Tristan laughed.

"I can't. Every fiber in my body is begging to be touched."

"I know, but is this okay?" He asked. "For the baby I mean?"

"It's fine," She rolled her eyes. "Now," she said with a naughty smile, "take me." She threw herself on the bed over-dramatically. He climbed on top of her as she began to giggle at herself. With a hot kiss, he silenced her. She sighed into his mouth. Spurred on by her reaction, he ran his thumb across her pointed nipple. She bucked against him with a moan. She was ready and waiting for him, but he was staying north of the equator. Feeling him smirking against her lips, she knew that this was being done on purpose and she hated him for it. She decided that the only way to get what she wanted was to do all the work herself. Taking him completely by surprise, she took control and straddled him.

"What are you…" He asked.

"Too slow." She said quickly.

"Oh, God." He gasped as she came down hard onto him. He grabbed her hips instinctively and held on for dear life. As she began to swish her hips, her head fell back, completely lost in the fantastic sensations she was stirring within herself. Within minutes she was shaking through one of the best orgasms of her life. Once she had been satisfied, she realized that Tristan was still white-knuckling her hips. Helping him reach his own satisfaction, she fell to the empty space on the bed next to him.

"Thank you. That was…perfect." She said with a kiss.

"I don't think that's the cool down I had anticipated after running." He joked. She shook her head with a giggle. "We're going to be doing this a lot in the future?"

"So it seems." Rory said. He leaned over and kissed her once more, soothing her bruised and swollen lips. She smiled and ran a hand over her stomach. "Do you remember the night I figured out I was pregnant?"

"How could I forget?" He said. "Why?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It just came to mind. We were laying like this then." He smiled. "Mom wants to know what we are thinking for names."

"Did you tell her that we still have like…five months before we have to decide?" He said as he stretched out next to her.

"She wants another Lorelei." Rory said, patting her stomach. "What do you want?"

"A baby." He said.

"If you had to pick…" Rory pushed him. He shook his head.

"I'm serious. I don't care."

"You'd want a boy." She guessed.

"What makes you think that?" He squinted at her.

"Because, if we have a girl on our hands, eventually she's going to be dating boys like you." Tristan covered his eyes. "Or worse, she's going to take after you!" She giggled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mm," Rory thought about it. "Head cheerleader, dating her way through the football team." She teased him.

"You think it's funny, don't you?"

"Kinda." She grinned. "If we get a girl, her first name has to be Lorelei, even if we don't call her that." Tristan nodded. "If we get a boy, I want his middle name to be Janlan." She said as she toyed with the chain around his neck that held his grandfather's wedding ring. Tristan didn't hide his surprised reaction.

"Really?"

"Mmhm. I think it's the least we could do considering he's the one who brought us back together." Tristan laughed as he remembered the scene that reunited them.

"Pops, why are we getting so dressed up? We're just having dinner with your friends tonight. I don't even know where we are going." Tristan said as he fidgeted with his tie.

"_Because I want to show you off. It's important that you look good. You want to impress these people Tristan."_

"_It would be easier to impress them if I knew where we were going."_

"_Okay, we are going to an old colleague's house, Richard Gilmore." Tristan nearly choked on the air he inhaled so quickly. "Don't worry about being bored, his granddaughter is living with them for the summer. I believe you met her at Chilton?" His eyes were shining mischievously. He knew exactly what he was doing._

"_Oh, you're good, Pops. How long have you been planning this?"_

"_Years." He said with a laugh._

"_Are you teasing your grandson again?" Claire DuGray asked as she met them in the entryway. "Honestly Janlan, one would think that you get some sort of sick pleasure out of torturing the poor boy." She kissed her grandson on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."_

"_Thank you Grandma!" He said, laughing at her spoiling him once again. "But he thinks this is my second chance with Rory Gilmore."_

"_He just wants you to be happy."_

_OOOOO_

"_You have to be kidding!" Rory said as she read the note telling her that her presence was demanded at dinner that evening. They were having guests. Sitting down on the couch, she pounded her head against a throw pillow. It had been a very long day at work and the last thing she wanted to do was act presentable. She probably would be set up with another graduate student, nephew, or grandson, and she couldn't handle that tonight. She just wasn't in the mood._

"_Rory?" Her grandmother was knocking at the door._

"_Yes Grandma?" She asked as she opened the door. _

"_Did you get my note?"_

"_Yes, I did. I was just about to take a shower and get ready." _

"_Well, I just wanted to let you know that our guests are Janlan DuGray and his wife Claire. They are also bringing their grandson Tristan. Richard just told me that he went to Chilton with you?"_

"_Yes, he did." She said, letting the memories flood her senses._

"_Well, I guess we will have a little reunion." Emily smiled, clearly happy with the situation._

"_I guess so…" She said as she watched her grandmother leave._

_OOOOO_

"The second I laid eyes on you, I knew that I was never going to let you out of my grip again." He said with a big smile. "You were wearing that blue dress, your hair was curly, which I had never seen you with before, and with those heels that made your legs stretch for miles. God, I was a puddle of mush and hard as a rock all at the same time." Rory slapped him.

"You're so crude." She giggled. "I was so anxious before that dinner, I never thought that the night would end with you and me with a bottle of wine in the pool house."

"We spent the whole night talking and catching up. My grandparents were beside themselves when I told them I was sticking around."

"I miss them." She said with a sad smile.

"Me too." His grandmother had died quietly in her sleep while they were dating and his grandfather died not long after they were married. "They would've loved this, seeing you pregnant." He said quietly.

"They would have spoiled this poor kid rotten." She laughed. "Not that Mom won't. Oh, God, everything is going to be an uphill battle with her."

"Gramma Lorelei said I could…Yeah, I can hear it now." Tristan rolled his eyes. Rory smiled at his reaction.

"This is fun. Sometimes I forget that you and I can carry on such good conversation." She admitted. "When was the last time we just laid here and talked?"

"I don't know. It's good to know that after everything we've been through you're still my best friend." He said with a smile.

"_Tristan, what do you want me to say?!"_

"Ror, you're the best friend, girlfriend, and person I've ever known. I can't imagine living without you."

"We've been dating for six months, we still get into arguments over what pizza to order, what videos to rent, we're not ready to get married!"

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"That's not the point!"

"Do you love me?" He asked again.

"You know I do."

"Can you see yourself being with anyone else? Now or in the future." Rory stared at the floor.

"No." She said quietly.

"Then what? You just don't want to marry me?" He asked, starting to get insecure.

"Of course that's not it." She grabbed his hand. After thinking about her choice of words, she looked up into his eyes. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked him honestly, her eyes searching his for a reason for this sudden proposal.

"Because I don't want to lose you." He said finally letting out his frustration.

"You're not going to lose me."

"Look, when my grandma died, it tore Pops apart. I thought about what that must be like, to lose your other half, to mourn for someone who is a part of your soul. And then I realized you were that person for me. You were the one person on this planet that I couldn't lose. And once I realized that, there was nothing else to discuss. You're my everything, Ror. You're my best friend, and I love you." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"Come here." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Inhaling his scent, she just held him for a second. "I love you too and yes, I want to marry you." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Just promise me a long engagement." She said with a smile.

"You're saying yes?" He said with a smile.

"I'm saying yes!" She grinned.

OOOOO

"Did you know that the baby can hear us right now?" Rory said. "Within the last week, his or her hearing has started working."

"Seriously?" Lane said surprised. She nodded. "That is so cool. We should introduce it to some music. What kind of music do you think a fetus would appreciate?" She said rifling through her bag for her iPod.

"I don't know." Rory laughed.

"Hey Lane," Tristan said as he emerged from his study. "What are you two doing?"

"Deciding what kind of music your child will listen to for its first song. Oh my God. I get to pick someone's first song, ever. Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be?"

"Okaaaay." He said, retreating back into the room he came from.

"It's good to know you take your responsibilities as a godmother seriously." Rory laughed.

"You want me to be the godmother?" Lane said, clutching her iPod to her chest.

"If you want to."

"If I want to?! Of course I want to!" They squealed together. "Who's going to be the godfather?"

"Tristan's friend Jack, from military school?" Lane looked confused. "He was the best man at our wedding?" She added.

"Oooh, army boy, yes, I remember now. Definitely the Brando type, good choice." She said thoughtfully.

"We thought so." Rory copied Lane's expression.

"Ah! I got it!" Lane cried as she spun her iPod to the perfect song.

"What is it?"

"Nope, this is between my godchild and me." She said with a smile as she placed her headphones around her best friend's belly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ror?" He muttered and reached out for her, but she wasn't in bed. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room. Sighing, he knew exactly where he would find her. Rolling out of bed, he sleepily stumbled down the hall. The door to the nursery was slightly ajar, letting the lamp light seep through splay across the hallway. He leaned against the doorframe and pushed the door open completely.

"Hey," Rory whispered guiltily.

"You going to come to bed eventually?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm just finishing up." She said.

"You should be sleeping."

"I'm not tired." Even half-asleep, Tristan managed to give her a look that could still make her correct herself. "I'm exhausted, and I am so tired of being pregnant, but I've got all this energy. I'm nesting." She said, nudging him with a smile.

"Can't you nest in the morning? I hate sleeping alone." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine." She said, giving up on trying to get her way.

"Thank you." He said as he let her go and turned to leave the room. Behind him, Rory let out a squeal.

"Tris!" Tristan turned around. "I think my water just broke." She said as she grabbed her stomach.

OOOOO

One car ride and 4 phone calls later, Rory was laying in a hospital bed breaking Tristan's hand.

"I'm sorry." She said after her contraction stopped.

"Don't apologize." He said. The nurse came in to check on Rory and Tristan was asked to leave. Giving her a kiss, he went out to the waiting room to give Lorelei an update.

"How's our girl?" Lorelei asked as he came around the corner.

"She's in pain."

"And you?" He just held up his hand. Lorelei gave him a sympathetic hug. "Aw, kid. Is there anything I can do?" He shook his head.

"Not really. It's just a waiting game at this point." She nodded.

"Okay, go take care of my baby." Tristan smiled.

"I'll let you know as soon as I can what's going on."

OOOOO

Lorelei jumped out of her seat as Tristan emerged with a huge smile on his face. When he didn't say anything, she got impatient.

"Tell us already!"

"Seven pounds, 21 inches."

"Boy or girl?"

"William Janlan DuGray." He said as Lorelei began jumping up and down.

"It's a boy!?"

"It's a boy." Lorelei let out a squeal as she hugged her son-in-law tight.

"Congratulations! When can I see him?"

"They're taking him to the nursery in a few minutes. Rory's asking for you. She was…amazing, Lor. You would have been so proud of her." He said as they continued walking back to Rory's room. At the sight of her daughter, Lorelei burst into tears.

"Hi!" She said as she rushed over to give her a hug.

"Hey Grandma." Rory smiled. Lorelei rolled her eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"The crate of dynamite wasn't an exaggeration." She said, clearly exhausted. Lorelei chuckled and shook her head. "You should see him. He's so beautiful Mom."

"Of course he is. Look at his parents." The nurse came in and handed the bundle to Tristan.

"I thought you said he was going to the nursery." Rory said.

"I pulled some strings." Tristan grinned as he handed his son off to Lorelei.

"Hello little one." She said as she cooed to her grandson. "I'm your Grandma Lorelei. I'm going to take good care of you and give you all those things your mom and dad won't let you have. Whenever they tell you no, you come to me." Tristan smiled and thought of his own grandfather. Then his brain went straight to his own relationship with his father. Shaking off the thoughts that suddenly plagued his mind, he focused on his wife, holding his son. His son. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Everything had changed the second that he entered the world. Instantly, he wanted to protect this scene in front of him, no matter what the cost. This was unconditional love.

OOOOO

Despite the busy atmosphere that had settled over their home, Tristan still, from time to time, wondered what this all meant for his new life. As he found his way into the nursery, he saw Rory rocking Will to sleep. He leaned in the doorway and just took the scene in, his heart skipping a beat. The new and lately familiar feeling of worry surged through his veins. Rory noticed his pensive look and broke into his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Rory asked.

"Just taking it all in." He said with a smile she knew wasn't real but simply a way of keeping her out of his worried thoughts. He walked into the room, breaking the sacred space he had just tried to protect. Rory placed the sleeping child in the crib. He kissed the top of her head. Rory grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

"Talk." She said as she pushed him into their bedroom.

"About what?" He muttered as he kissed her neck, trying to distract both of them from the problem at hand.

"Oh no, that's not going to work." She said, pushing him away. "It's time for you to tell me what you've been thinking about since we've been home." He sighed defeatedly as he sat down on the bed.

"It's nothing, I've just been thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She asked, hoping to prompt some sort of discussion. She sat down next to him.

"About life. About what this all means."

"You've been worrying." She said as she kissed his temple. She thought it was adorable that he was worried.

"I'm just finally realizing that this whole parent thing means we have to raise a kid." Rory smiled.

"That's generally how it works, yes."

"How do you do that?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around hers and held her hand.

"Trial and error." Rory shrugged.

"What if I screw up?" He asked. "What if he hates me as much as I hated my own father."

"He's not going to hate you." Rory said as she ran her free hand across the back of his neck. Her fingers reached up and toyed with the edge of his hair. The motion always soothed his nerves, although he was pretty sure that she did it absentmindedly. "That kid in there is going to adore you. He's going to want to be just like you."

"That's frightening." He said. Rory just shook her head before placing it on his shoulder.

"You're going to teach him how to ride a bike, how to pick up girls, teach him about sports, cars…all of that guy stuff that I know absolutely nothing about and he's going to love it and you. Trust me." She said. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. "You trust me?" He nodded.

"I trust you!" He said, trying to prove his honesty.

"Now kiss me." She removed her finger with a smile. Once again he did as he was told.

OOOOOO

"Dad?"

"In here!" Tristan shouted from his office. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"This is for you." From the look on Will's face, Tristan knew that something was wrong. Taking the envelope from his son, he opened it.

"You want to tell me what this is before I read it?" He asked, taking the paper out. Will just shook his head. Tristan scanned the letter.

"You got caught skipping English?" Tristan looked up. Will wasn't making eye contact. "What were you caught doing?"

"Lauren Jennings." He replied quietly. Tristan choked.

"Excuse me?"

"We weren't doing anything bad, but Mr. Donovan found us, sort of, making out in an empty classroom." Tristan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was karma if he had ever heard of it.

"Have you been skipping class before this?"

"No, it was the first time."

"And how long have you known this girl… Lauren?" He asked.

"We just started dating." Tristan waited for a number. Will sighed. "About two weeks."

"How are we going to explain this to your mother?" Tristan asked, hoping Will had a better idea than he did.

"I'll talk to her, it's my problem." Tristan shook his head.

"It's not just your problem, you just wait, this one is going to come back to me."

OOOOO

"You did what?!" Rory cried. Will's eyes hit the floor and Rory reached out and smacked Tristan over the back of the head.

"Ow." He said, rubbing the spot.

"This is your fault." She said as she pointed a finger at her husband. Tristan gave Will an 'I told you so' look.

"Mom, leave him alone. He had nothing to do with this. Just hand out a punishment and get it over with."

"Okay."

"Ror, I think he's learned his lesson." Tristan said with a chuckle. Catching her 'Not helping' stare, he sobered up. "Right. Go ahead."

"You're going to bring this girl over for dinner this weekend."

"What?" He looked confused.

"I want to meet her."

"Mom…"

"Would you rather be grounded for a week?"

"Yes." Will said.

"Good, then dinner it is. Let me know what time works out." She patted her son on the shoulder and left the room.

"Dad?" Tristan shrugged sympathetically

"Sorry kid. Do the crime, do the time." He went off in search of Rory.

"Nice move." Tristan said, proud of his wife.

"I knew this day was coming, and yet…" She said, still angry at Tristan. "You have to talk to him."

"He's sixteen, Ror. What do you want me to say?"

"Something, anything." He smiled at her frustration. "This is your fault."

"That's what you keep saying, but I'm recalling a certain memory when you were in grad school…."

"Don't even. That was one time, and we were married, with a young kid in the house!" She said. "We had to find other places."

"Hmm." Tristan wrapped his arms around her. "We had some fun though."

"Just sign the letter and give it back to your son." She said, pulling away.

"Where are you going?" He said, hoping to get some action.

"To call Lorelei and tell her that this is partially all her fault." Tristan smiled.

"Just admit it, the poor kid's genetically screwed."

"Never!" She yelled back.


End file.
